Cheating
by Helppu
Summary: Diabolic Esper attempts to play the piano once again, attempting to find his melody.


Gloved fingers moved across the polished surface elegantly, as if attempting to feel the cool surface through the leather fabric. Briskly walking with his finger as they grazed over it, barely skipping a beat before slowly lowering himself into the smooth ebony stool.

* * *

The ebony piano was bought by the other duo that lived within the home, a decoration was it's original intention. Yet, the thing was much more to the figure whom now loomed over it. Staring at the white and black keys dully, still twirling his index finger around the top of it.

The keys held a series of different meaning for him, the melodies they could create, the rhythm they could bring to life. Through the leather, he felt nothing, not the cold of the keys from sitting there untouched for weeks, not the polish of them, nothing. Simply the glove's fabric itself.

He pressed down lightly, creating the dark and deep hum of the instrument, a noise that was vaguely familiar.

Moving his legs uncomfortably to cross them, staring at the keys in the dim lighting. Really. Why had he came in here? Magenta eyes moved from the keys to the wall, staring at the white blankly.

It was a far off room, not the living room, more like a side, side living room. More off to the middle of no where, somewhere where Mastermind would hide from the other two for tea. Esper moved his eyes to glance at the black couch and coffee table with an odd cover over it. Lace, or something.

The scientist preferred the science, the quiet time alone with a book in hand reading. Coffee, lots of it, and a lack of sleep. Meanwhile, the other preferred to be roughed up. To exercise and get going, to be loud and obnoxious.

He moved his gaze back onto his hands, firmly placed onto the piano keys. Diabolic Esper. What did he prefer? An odd question really. To ask what he preferred and liked.

Diabolic Esper stared at the keys blankly, not really looking at them, merely focusing on the spot. Did he enjoy when it was quiet and calm? Or did he prefer the loud and always moving?

He watched his finger as he numbly pressed it down, causing the grand piano to omit the noise again. He hummed lightly at it, as if to match the tune of it, only to feel his throat choke him at this notion.

Silence was all there was to be heard as he sat there, eyes not really seeing yet staring. Fixated on the spot.

Perhaps in another time he could play the piano as he once knew it.

As a dear friend of his.

Yet now? His nimble fingers sat on the keys, completely foreign at this new area. He frowned at the odd occurrence, that something he would adore so much in his life when he was younger would become so odd.

So unknown to him.

Esper dully traced the edge of the key his right index finger laid on, watching it boredly. How bizarre. Some of his fondest memories were with a piano.

Being able to phase out of reality, to key in on the different melodies and musings of the music. To ease away and focus on something else for once.

And yet, He couldn't bring himself to play anything. The never ending sense of dread within him stayed and he made no effort to get rid of it.

He cracked a smile at this, he was of course, used to this feeling of dread. It came with everything he had seen, so many different time lines, so many different lives. So many dead friends, so many living friends, so many friends that no longer would call him a friend in those dimensions.

How quaint. Really, it was quaint. That he of all people could sit here and have a pity party. All he wanted to do was sneak away for some time to think.

Well, He certainly got that, he supposed. Esper gave a sigh, debating on placing his head on the piano keys yet fighting against it, not desiring to make such a racket.

He stared at the keys, still tracing the same edge of the key with his index finger lightly. When was the last time he had even attempted to play the beautiful creation like this?

Years.. So very long that it almost felt like an eternity.

He placed a blank emotion on his face as he stopped tracing the pattern, suddenly remembering when he had last played.

He wasn't alone. Not alone at all, she was there. Teaching him where to place his fingers. How to play it. Singing the familiar song in the sweetest voice. A voice that made him drift into a different plane of existence, a soft voice that made him sick to his stomach.

He felt his throat tighten as he attempted to remember, the long hair she had. Almost blindingly blonde, maybe white, probably white. Who knows. He couldn't even remember he own face. "Pah." He breathed out, attempting to allow in some air into himself.

Only to get caught up again, feeling himself heat up. Her face. A face he had desired to see for so long, a face he had tried to regain into his life for such a long time. And he couldn't even place what her eye color was.

Esper blinked his eyes at this, feeling them burn as the hot liquid escaped himself. Unable to fully understand himself as to why. Clenching and unclenching his fists, feeling the leather fabric ruffle against his skin as he just tried.

He tried so hard, he really did. But he couldn't. He couldn't even begin to imagine how her face looked. How his mother looked. Her smile. Her bright smile and warm presence that melted away worries.

How was that fair? A small laugh escaped his lips as he came to a simple conclusion, pushing away from the piano and stepping off the stool, casting a glare at it.

It wasn't fair. But was anything really fair anymore? Nothing was truly fair in life, he knew that better than anyone. When nothing is fair, than cheat.

Cheat the fate. Esper cracked a small grin at this, to cheat against the cards of fate? That was his favorite hobby.


End file.
